World Turned Upside Down
by tahwekilelohcin
Summary: WIP Set just after 6th year. A slightly surprising event just might set the Trio on different paths during the war. Impossible, right? I mean, you just don't go off to save the world without your friends. Or do you? Ron POV.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own it!

An Introduction

* * *

I'll begin in the middle. Everyone knows beginnings are usually boring anyway. After all, you already know who I am, or at least know of me. 

No, seriously. I'm not being vain or whatever.

Hey, I'll prove it to you; you've heard of Harry Potter, right? Okay.

No, wait. No, okay, I am **not **Harry Potter.

...Well, you don't have to look _that _disappointed.

Use some context, will you? See this ginger hair? Yeah, so not an HP trademark. And I'll have you know I'm 20/20 vision all the way, baby.

Know who I am yet?

Okay, fine.

I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Yep, that's right . . . loyal sidekick of the boy-who-lived.

But being the sidekick got, like, _way _old a long time ago. I don't know if you've ever noticed, but the super-best-friend-sidekick never ever gets the girl, no matter how totally awesome his hair happens to look or how blue his eyes really are. Completely suck-ville.

Not that I wouldn't die for Harry. 'Cause I totally would -- it's a Gryffindor thing, so it's okay if you don't really get it. Most people would classify such loyalty somewhere in the 'slightly deranged' to 'full-on-out insanity.' But I'm not. Crazy, that is. Just slightly hot-tempered now and again.

Cliché, yeah?

Yeah.

Okay, so maybe I lied a tiny bit. I did end up putting some back story out there into the hazy abyss.

Anyway, so there I was, in the summer after my sixth year. And, seriously, shit was going down and even more was waiting to go down.

And there I was, in the absolute bloody middle of everything and hopelessly in love with one of my best friends. Here's a hint. It was not Harry, despite the countless articles I _know_ you've read in the Prophet. But that's only important later.

And so, like, one morning we're (me, Harry, and Hermione) sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow, and Harry and Hermione are way quiet. Like freakishly silent and after a few minutes I realize something's up. And it's not going to be a good something.

Hermione's the first to speak, starting out softly, "Ron, Harry and I have been talking..."

And I think, _Okay, talking's good. Communication and shit. Super._

Then Harry picks up, "...and, well, mate. we've decided it'd be best if you two didn't come along with me to find the rest of the horcruxes."

And, wow, this is _so _not super.

I literally choke on the sip of water I'd just taken. I mean, come on! Harry going off on his own, trying to bring down the darkest, most evil wizard of our time? Yeah, so not happening while I'm around to do something about it.

I finally recover from inhaling my water and manage to sputter, "That's insane. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go off alone. No. Way."

Then Hermione breaks in, "Oh, no, Ron. He's not going alone."

Wait. Does she mean to tell me there are other people outside the world that is our Golden Trio? She's a nutty one, that Hermione. But I sorta think that's why I like her...

But I digress!

So I was really quite eloquent with my response of: "Annnnnd...?"

The two of them exchange slightly worried glances and silence once again falls over the table.

So, I'm like, _Wow, this is weird, kids_. 'Cause it totally is. I mean, who's Harry going to go off hunting down and destroying evil with?

Yeah, I didn't have any idea either. I was an innocent sort back then. And that's why the next thing that Harry said simply blew my mind.

Seriously.

Check it out:

So Harry takes a big breath and straightforwardly states, "Malfoy. Malfoy's coming with me."

And in that moment I know I must've missed something. A very big something.

I mean, apparently I'm known to be sort of thick, but no one's so thick as to miss their best mate's arch nemesis becoming his traveling companion on a quest to save the world. Am I right? _Of course I am_.

If heart conditions ran in my family, I know I would've died from a coronary right then and there at the kitchen table. But they don't, so I didn't. Die of a coronary, that is. Which is alright, 'cause otherwise this would've been one short and slightly pointless story.

So, like, I don't exactly recall the explanatory conversation that followed verbatim or anything. But, in essence, it came down to this:

Snape told Dumbledore about the whole unbreakable vow thing from the beginning (who knew Malfoy's mum loved the prat so much?) and, like, Dumbledore was slowly dying anyway, ever since he destroyed the horcrux in Slytherin's ring.

So it was all just a matter of inevitability... on everyone's part. But, as everyone knows, Malfoy didn't go through with his whole grand plan of killing Dumbledore. So, essentially, He Who Must Not Be Named (known as HWMNBN from here out, 'cause writing his title out gives my hand a cramp) was going to kill Malfoy because he completely reneged on his part of the deal.

So, Snape foregoing his cover of being the entirely convincing double agent, whisked Malfoy off into the night and had been in some serious hiding until he could convince the Order he was still on our side.

And somehow all that means Malfoy's going with Harry.

As if we really needed to give HWMNBN another reason to find Harry, we go and pair him up with someone he (HWMNBN) wants dead.

And for some reason this concerns only me. Not even Hermione has a problem with it.

Which almost concerns me more than letting Harry go off with Malfoy...

* * *

**A/N**: So, there's my introduction of sorts. From now on the chapters will be _much _longer. Like, at least three times as long. Annnd, depending on how this story ends up going, it could even be a prologue to "Where We Once Belonged" but we'll see. No promises, okay? Okay.

**Review?**

_(4-9-06)_


End file.
